Primal Instinct
by Sir Kibble
Summary: A series of short stories, mostly smut, having to do with different Walking Dead characters. This is what I imagined happening during the interrogation scene with The Governor and Maggie.


Maggie removed her bra and stood before him, naked and terrified as he undid his belt. She covered her breasts even though he had already seen how sexy she was. The Governor stood behind her and pressed himself against her, his member rubbing her ass.

"On your knees, Ms. Greene," he demanded coldly. Shaking, she obeyed him, sinking to her knees and just stared at his crotch. She could see his hardness through his pants. "Well? Take 'em off and get to it. If you're not going to talk, then at least use your mouth for something useful." She unbuttoned his pants and took them down. Removing his briefs, his dick came out into her face, "surprised? I'm sure you haven't seen one this big in a while. Come on, you little whore, suck me off." She was now in tears as she slowly put her mouth on his cock. Back and forth, he mouth glided on his cock, "now what would daddy say to his little girl sucking on someone's dick?" He grabbed the back of her head and fucked her face, forcing her to deep throat him. "That's more like it, Maggie, was it?"

He came in her mouth, without warning. He kept his cock in her mouth, forcing her to swallow. "I'm just getting started. You're a fun, young bitch, aren't you? I've got a lot left in me and so do you. I want your pants off." Maggie was still choking, but she managed to shake her head denying him. "Now, you don't want me to have to bring in your little boyfriend, do you? I'm sure Merle had fun beating the shit out of him. Maybe I'll let him do it in front of you!"

"No!" She screamed, quickly removing her pants, "I'll do anything you want, just please don't hurt him!" She stood up, naked in front of him. He threw her on the table and ungracefully fucked her cunt. She screamed out in pain as he tore her apart. "Now where's your group?" He asked, pounding her.

She kept screaming, but her screams were turning into lust and primal urge. She had been making love, not having sex. This was sex. Rough, unrestrained sex. And she was loving it. But she would not let it show. She had never felt this before, though. A million thoughts raced through her mind. She loved Glenn, but this… this new feeling was fantastic. She couldn't get enough of it. Thankfully, Glenn had been removed from his room earlier, so he could not hear any of this. She didn't know that, though. She had to pretend like she was hating every second of it, even though that was a complete lie.

He knew she was enjoying it. He had seen this reaction before. The Governor knew how to get what he wanted. He stopped short, robbing her of her pleasure. He could get pleasure anywhere, even though she was the best he'd had in a while, even with Andrea. "W-what?" Maggie looked at him, panting and sweating, wanting more.

"Beg me for it and I'll keep going," The Governor smiled. Well, it was more of a smirk; a devilish, evil smirk.

"Please, give me more! Keep fucking me!" She was so quick to want beg. He loved it.

He started fucking her again, slowly, "where are they?"

"The prison! They're in a prison!" She screamed, wanting more.

Faster. "How many?"

"Ten!"

Harder. "I think I'll just keep you. I could use a good little slut to fuck whenever I want. It's stressful, you know, running this place."

"Anything! Anything at all! Just don't stop!" Maggie begged him. The pleasure made her cum.

He was ready again. He came soon after her, pulling out and cumming on her body. It fell on her breasts which she greedily licked up. By the time she looked up, he was gone and out of the room. But she knew it would be a few days before the group rescued her. She had a few more days of fucking to go. Something had awoken inside of her. Something primal. When she got back, her and Glenn would have some fun. Little did she know that her sister, Beth, had her eye on someone and was already having fun with him. No one could resist sexy farm girls like them.


End file.
